Kingdom hearts: Tyvel's journey
by juubi-hanyou
Summary: He walks the path of Twilight, He has a harem, His best friend is a ass how will he survive find out. I know summary probably sucks but give it a try Alice Aqua Axel Larxene Namine Dancer samurai and OCs
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi and welcome to my first kingdom hearts story I'm juubi-hanyou as you know and again let's get started.

?: Wait a minute wait a minute you can't just start it like that.

Me: yes I can

?: no you can't

Me: yes I can

?: no you can't

Me: yes I can

?: no you can't

Me: yes I can and I will and that is finally

?: fine

Me: 'summons up a corridor of darkness and walks through'

?: Moron forgot to do the disclaimer huh jh does not own kingdom hearts or anything he may use in this story thank you 'walks through the still open corridor of darkness and it closes'

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Flashback

**"Other Being Talking"**

**'Other Being Thinking'**

_**Yelling/Ranting**_

_Technique/Attack_

Prologue

Falling...

That is all that I was aware of. Just falling in a black and empty abyss

'Am I going to die here no I can't I'm still a virgin, can't die a virgin.' I tried to move but no use I was still falling. 'Crap seems like this is the end noooo I'm going to die a virgin waah I can picture it now.'

The picture changes to a funeral people standing around a casket. A person goes up to the podium and starts to read the obituary. At the end said " The worst part is He died a virgin. It is very sad and we will miss him." Everyone starts to cry.

'No I don't want to die a virgin.' I then start to see a glass platform and lands safely on it. ' Yeah no dying a virgin thank the gods.'

"Shit my head hurts like hell. Now where the hell am I?" I said as I look around and look at the platform and see a girl with blonde hair around the age of 14 wearing a blue dress and what looks like a white apron. There was three circles around her one showed a rabbit, another a cheshire cat, and the final a person wearing a weird top hat and looks mad not mad mad like crazy person mad. "Great I'm on a platform with a picture of a cute girl and circles with a person and animals in it. I hate my luck"

I start to finally take notice on how I'm dressed and how I look. I'm wearing a black cloak and black steel toe combat boots and black fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back. As for how I look I have milk chocolate colored skin with black untamed long hair with grey, silver, and white highlights. I have white wolf ears on top of my head and a white wolf tail. I'm 6"1' with an athletic build, I have black eyes and wearing glasses. My name is Tyvel Weiyclen of the wolf clan in realm.

'Hmmm something is not right let's see here black untamed hair with grey, silver, and white highlights. White wolf ears on top of my head and a white wolf tail. Hmmm wait a minute. Something about that is not right but what?' "Eureka I got it the highlights are not in the correct pattern." I said.

**Author: "You moron go over the ears and rear"**

"Wait no the highlights are correct." I said, and the author sweat drops. "Why do I have the tails and ears of my realm character?" I said.

**Author: "Idiot"**

"Hey, whatever anyway where the hell am I."

**"Welcome young one to the station of decision. Here is your first of many decisions."**

Then two doors appeared in front the one to my right leading down and the one to my left leading up.

**"Choose the path you shall walk the right is the path of darkness and the left is the path of light."**

I looked at both then walked forward pass both doors.

**"Interesting not many have ever chose the path between both, the path of twilight."**

"Yeah well I am not completely good nor bad so I took a chance really. Hehehehehe"

**"Hmmmmm. You are quite interesting."**

"Thank you disembodied voice."

**"You are quite welcome."**

Then the platform shattered. I fell down on to another platform the picture changing to that of a very hot women about 15-16 years old she had blonde hair in twin pigtails. She wore the same thing as me minus the gloves. There were two circles one with an all white being that looked like a samurai and the other was another white being that look like a dancer of sorts.

**"Here is the next decision you will have to make what will you choose and what you will give up."**

Then three podiums rose up one with a red broadsword with a red steel blade and the handle being red with a mouse head design engraved in it. Another had a blue shield with the same mouse head design in the middle. The final one held a green staff with the mouse head on the top and bottom.

**"Make your decision young one."**

I looked at the sword.

**"The path of a warrior, the strength to take down your enemies and all who oppose you."**

I then looked at the shield.

**"The path of a guardian, the ability to defend those you care for."**

I then looked at the staff.

**"The path of a sage, the wisdom and intelligence to make smart decisions. Which will you choose."**

I looked at all three 'Let's see I could be a warrior and have the strength to take down enemies but that may not be wise. Speaking of wise I could be a sage and have intelligence but I really won't be able to protect anyone with just wisdom and intelligence. And finally we have the guardian hmmm, I know.' I ran to the staff then picked it up before running to the shield and dashing to the sword I'm glad that I dashed or I wouldn't have grabbed the sword in time.

**"You really are peculiar young one, I think I might come to like you. Anyway let's continue shall we."**

I nodded and the platform shattered again as I have now come to expect as I fell I saw the next platform had a 14 year old girl with black hair cut short and again with the black cloak and boots why is everyone copying my style. Anyway it also had two circles one with a blond 14 year old with his hair spiked up and the other a 15-16 year old redhead guy with spiky hair. 'Ok what is with the anime hair.' I landed on the platform. Just to meet a small black midget with two long antennas. It had amber eyes and claws. Then one turned to hundreds, 'great just my luck I have to fight a horde of black midgets no races or height comment intended.' So I grabbed my new sword and staff and started to kick some black midget ass.

I ran up to the first one I saw and stab it then swung my staff knocking out three more. "Alright you ambered eye all black midgets come at me" I said mockingly. They all started to charge at me I switched my sword to reverse grip and started to slash and stab the holy living hell out of half of them. Then threw my Shield wiping out a dozen of them then grabbing the staff off the floor while doing a downward slash taking out another one. 'Wait a minute I have powers as this character.' I then started to concentrate looking for the energy deep down inside me finding it I drew it out and as the rest of these being came at me I slashed while calling out _"Twilight slash"_ a wave of autumn red the type of red you see on leaves in well autumn taking out the rest.

**"Very good let us continue."**

The platform shattered once again causing me to fall once again I decided to ask something on my mind for awhile "Is all this falling **_really necessary?"_**

**"Yes yes it is."**

"Ok then!"

I landed on another platform this one having a girl about 14 years old with blonde hair and a white dress holding a sketch pad. This had three circles one of the blonde kid from earlier and a kid that almost bore the same resemblance to the blonde kid but had brown hair and a different type of clothing. The last contained a girl with red hair and a pink dress.

"Great what now"

**"Now we test your mobility"**

"greeeeat"

**"Do a series of different types of movement ranging from walking to jumping."**

I started off walking, then ran, dodge roll, jumping left, right, forward, and backward.

**"Good now attacking."**

"I could do that in my sleep." I reached for my staff and sword but the weapons and shield disappeared. In it's place appeared a blade that bore a resemblance to a Key.

_**"What the hell"**_

**"This is your keyblade Amaterasu."**

I looked at it its hilt was a square with a handle in the middle the color was black the blade which like in its name was a key it was light tone of black with the key part in the shape of fire and very sharp. 'What ever it could be weirder.'

I started to do various slashes and stabs before putting it on my back just for it to disappear.

_**"What the hell?"**_

**"It disappears when not needed anymore"**

"Ok"

**"Now lets try air maneuvering and attacking."**

"I can't fly"

**"I know; that's why we have this."**

Another Keyblade appeared on my back (AN: I am not describing this one it is skull noise from dream drop distance look it up)

**"This is Skull Noise"**

"huh hi skully"

**"Hi there. KiKiKiKiKi"**

_**"What the hell?"**_

**"Seems you discovered your new ability to talk to Keyblades"**

"Wait what talk to them"

**"Yeah. KiKiKiKi! you can talk to us. KiKiKiKiKi"**

"you know what I don't care sure why not"

**"Great now throw me to the ground. KiKiKiKi"**

**"Would you stop that infernal laughing Skull Noise. It is giving me a headache."** Came a more refined voice from my mind.

**"Come on A stop being a sourpose. KiKiKiKi"**

Then I decided to ask " Amaterasu"

**"Yes master"** He replied

"I'm not your master'

**"But you wield me so you are"**

"I just want to be friends"

At first there was no reply then came a okay from him. "Great now Skully you said throw you to the ground right."

**"Yup and I'll do the rest. KiKiKiKiKi"**

"KK" I grab Skull Noise and threw him to the ground or glass or whatever. He started to hover before making contact. I hopped on and Amaterasu appeared and I started to do a series of swings and movement on Skull Noise.

**"Now lets continue on to the final part and then you can leave."** Everyones favorite disembodied voice said.

I expected the glass to shatter but instead glass steps appear I went up them on Skull Noise and when I arrived the platform showed a woman with blue hair about 15-16 wearing a black top a white sash and a black short skirt and black socks with black and white shoes. I looked forward and saw the three blond chicks the blue haired girl the red head guy and the all white beings.

**"Now for the final test you have to face..."**

then my shadow grew and became real being that looked like a monster with wings a black head and torso with white limbs and amber eyes and long antennas. "Ok I know this is probably getting old but What the hell?"

"You have to fight it with the people before you helping you."

Then as if things weren't bad enough the midgets appeared "Great" I said. "Ok disperse and take them out." They all disperse and started attacking the red head summoning chakrams, the tall blonde summoning kunai and two more of her. The blonde from the first platform pulling out a knife, The ravenette and bluenette summoning Keyblades. The last blonde standing to the side with the white beings defending her. I charged the monster and attacked. (AN: Sorry not describing the battle use your imagination for how it went:)).

**"Good work now it is done and you can leave." **I turned to thank my allies in this but they were gone. Then I passed out.


	2. Chapter 1: The Awakening

Me: Hello and welcome to another installment of Kingdom hearts: Tyvel's journey  
?: Not bad on the last chapter wish you would have gone into detail about the last fight  
Me: There will be something in this chapter concerning it so don't worry man  
?: 'sighs' just get on with the disclaimer  
Me: Not yet who are you your not the last person from the previous chapter I can tell  
?: You should know who I am think  
Me: Hmmmm 'gasps' you your Joey estacado  
?: Yes it's me wait what no I'm Tyvel  
Me: Wait how  
Tyvel: Well breaking the fourth wall  
Me: I know that but how did you get out the story without my permission  
Tyvel: Easy I am you  
Me: I hate you  
Tyvel: Who doesn't  
Me: 'smiles'  
Tyvel: Why are you smiling  
Me: Thought you were going to die a virgin  
Tyvel: Screw you  
Me: I don't swing that way  
Tyvel: Ass  
Me: I do not own kingdom hearts or anything I may use in this story thank you  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_Flashback_  
**"Other Being Talking"**  
'**Other Being Thinking'**  
_**Yelling/Ranting**_  
_Technique/Attack_  
Chapter 1: The awakening  
I woke up with a start and looked around only to see I was in Realm. "Ok what a weird dream." I heard someone call me I turned to see my friends.  
"Yo Ty what's up we have a quest." This person was my friend Tommy He had black hair cut short with brown eyes. he wore a black leather jacket a black muscle shirt and black jeans with a white flame design at the bottom of the pants leg. He wore white new balances. Standing next to him was my other friend Kiara she had red hair with green eyes. She wore a red dress with ruby high heels and a necklace with a ruby heart. A gift from me and Tommy for her birthday. Tommy is 5"11' and Kiara is 5"4'. Both had pearl white skin and were brother and sister.  
"Yeah come on" Kiara said.  
(normal P.O.V)  
"Ok" Tyvel said  
"Let's go Ty" Tommy said  
"Alright I'm coming" Tyvel said  
'I wonder about that dream I had huh whatever can't be changed now' Tyvel thought  
"Ty come on or we're gonna get the reward without you" Tommy said  
"Wait what you guys wouldn't dare"  
"Yes we would" kiara said  
Tyvel ran after them and caught up and they started to walk. As they walked they ended bumping into someone they really wanted to meet.  
"Oh look it's the dorken squad" said a guy with green hair that reach mid back green eyes and wearing a green cloak with green boots. He was a imposing 6"4' and was bulked up.  
"Dorken squad nice one Vulcan" said a guy with short white hair and red eyes a white cloak and white boots he was bulked up and was 6"6'.  
"Hi tweedle dee and tweedle dum" Tyvel said mockingly  
"You are so dead Thomas lets get him" Vulcan said  
"Right Vulcan" Thomas said  
And so Vulcan and Thomas chased after the three but soon list them.  
"Hahahahaha. That was genius Kiara" Tyvel laughed then praised  
"Oh stop it was nothing" Kiara said blushing  
"Seriously sis Ty is right using you're cloaking ability to hide us was genius even I the smartest one out of all of us wouldn't have thought of it" Tommy said  
"Oh Tommy shut up" Kiara said hitting Tommy in the stomach  
"Let's go you two" Tyvel said  
They started walking again to where the quest was suppose to take place.  
(Timeskip)  
We find our heros in front of an entrance to a cave in a mountain  
"This took longer than I thought it would" Kiara said annoyed  
"Well you didn't think it would really be too easy" Tyvel said  
"I kinda did for a second" Kiara replied  
"Would you two stop chatting and come on" Tommy said  
"Is this gonna be a dungeon?" Kiara asked  
"Probably" Tyvel answered  
"Ok just wanted to know" Kiara said  
They walked in to the entrance.  
(Timeskip)  
After a lot of traps and fighting later. We find the trio in the lower level it had stalactites up at the ceiling, with a bridge and a lava river and steps leading to a a wristband with a sapphire jewel going around it. Also a ring with a black diamond and a necklace with a opal in it.  
"Alright let's go get those items" Kiara said  
They started to walk towards the items when suddenly giant black with purple and green tarantulas dropped down blocking they're path.  
"I thought it was to easy" Tyvel said  
Tyvel ran up to the first one drawing a knife when the tarantula knocked him back. "Ow okay looks like this is a boss battle." Then a little gift appeared on tyvel's back. 'The hell it's the sword, staff, and shield from my dream.' Pulling the sword off his back and putting it in reverse grip and putting away the knife while grabbing the shield Tyvel got up charged at the tarantulas. Kiara and Tommy right behind him.  
(With Tyvel)  
"Let's go you over grown insect" with that Tyvel slashed at the tarantulas legs while dodging its other leg. Cutting off the leg he then jumped back as it fell down. He ran up to it and did a series of slashes and punches before the tarantula got back up.  
As it got back up Tyvel started to chant at the end he called out falling stalactites. After that four stalactites fell from the ceiling to the ground. The tarantula dodged and fired webs at Tyvel moving out of the way of them Tyvel ran back at the tarantula throwing his shield wile grabbing his staff and jumping on top of the insectiod. The tarantula thrashed around but Tyvel would not get off and jumped up before spinning and hitting the thing on top of its head with the staff disorienting it.  
"Haha it worked" Tyvel said with glee.  
Jumping off and landing a distance away Tyvel turned and saw the tarantula gained its bearings quick and sent out more webs dodged just in enough time for some of the web to hit his hand with the staff in it. Yelling out in pain Tyvel cut the web open with the sword to see that his hand was aim terrible shape. Getting pissed Tyvel called out twilight arc. Then swung his sword before also callig out twilight slash. Doing the same again causing two waves to fly at the tarantula one red and the other orange. The two waves cut off the rest of his legs.  
The tarantula shrieked then sent out a purple mist from its mouth. Tyvel used his enhanced sense of smell and covered his nose and mouth 'Got dammit poison why poison.' Tyvel jumped up and out the mist before putting his hands together and feeling for the energy within him and called out wind spirits grant me your assistance: hurricane. As he called out the move a strong blast of wind rain down on the mist clearing it. Tyvel started to drop down on to the tarantula with is sword in a stabbing position. Twilight edge. He called out causing a brownish glow around the sword as he pierced the tarantula killing it.  
"Finally...dead...ya...bastard" Tyvel said berating heavily.  
(With Tommy)  
"Alright I want to end this quickly so ready to die"  
The tarantula shrieked "I'll take that as a yes" Tommy than ran at the tarantula summoning a katana and pistol. The katana was had blue hilt with red diamonds and a silver steel with a white wave motion at the sharp edge. The pistol was black with a ONI head engraved on it.  
"These are my two favorite weapons that I own the katana is last sunset and the pistol is well ONI." Tommy said proudly  
Tommy ran at the tarantula at a great neck pace swinging the katana causing a wave of blue energy to come at the tarantula causing a cut to appear at on it it shrieked in pain and sent out green colored webs. Tommy dodged out of the way then heard a sizzling sound he turned to look where the sound was coming from only to see that where the web landed started to destroy the ground. "Really acid that is over kill man."  
**Author: "Get over it and fight"**  
"Stupid authors and there need for the over kill."  
A blast of lightning hit him where he stood  
**Author: "I heard that"**  
Blowing out a ring of smoke Tommy glared up before closing his eyes and focusing. While he did this the insectiod fired more acid webs at him only for him to dissapear and cuts and bullet holes to appear on reappeared behind the tarantula with last sunset and ONI at his sides ONI had smoke coming from its barrel. The tarantula turned around and spewed green mist from its mouth. 'Don't tell me this mist is what I think it is.' He hears the sizzling again and jumps up on to a stalactite 'Great just great acid mist I'm so glad Ty taught me this technique.' wind spirits grant me your assistance: hurricane. Causing the effect fom when Tyvel did it then Tommy jumped down and fired his pistol at the tarantula before piercing its back killing it.  
"Haha take that now let's get that item."  
(With Kiara)  
Kiara ran around the open space dodging poisons and acidic webs 'Got dammit what the hell am I gonna do it has me on the run and I can't get close because of the webs. Wait I know maybe if I create a clone of myself to distract it I can get in to attack but I have to do it where this thing can't see me. Wait is that green and purple mist crap jump.'  
Kiara jumped up and like the boys before her used the technique that they learned 'Thank the gods for Tyvel teaching me and TomTom that technique.'  
(With Tommy)  
'I feel the sudden urge to hit Kiara when we meet back up'  
(With Kiara)  
'I suddenly feel the urge to stay away from TomTom. Now I feel the urge to run away from him when we meet back up.' Kiara then created a clone of herself and sent it down then waited for the moment to strike.  
(With the clone)  
The clone was dodging the webbing from the tarantula when suddenly it did not dodge in time and ended up getting hit by both the acidic and poisonous webbing there by destroying it. 'Well that life was short lived.'  
(With Kiara)  
'Fuck now what to do I know' Kiara then jumped down on to the tarantula in a flying kick position then back flip in front of it before performing a roundhouse kick and then sucker punched it.  
"Ha take that you over grown spider."  
Apparently it did not like being called that and rapidly fired webs at Kiara. Kiara dodged and kick away the webbing when she heard a sizzling she looked at her shoes and saw them destroyed. To put in how she was feeling in words was feminen fury. She twirled around creating a mini tornado before she stopped with a new change of clothes. She was now wearing a pink tank top that said girl power with a red sweater unzipped. She also worry a ruby red belt with a pink and red stripped skirt and red shorts under it. She finally topped it off with pink and red socks with red with pink jordans and red fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back.  
"Alright you can destroy my clone, you can spit webbing at me, and you can even spew mist at me. But when you destroy clothes that took me forever to pick out so Tyvel can notice me that is it your dead." With that she charged at the over grown beast and spew power into her fist before punching the shit out of the tarantula destroying its head killing it.  
**Author: "That's right people Kiara has a crush on Tyvel does he know you'll find out."**  
"You stay out of this and shut up" Kiara said  
**Author: "Whatever I can say what ever I want it's my story."**  
"Ass" Kiara said  
**Author: "Thank You"**  
Kiara walked to the items meeting up with Tommy and Tyvel.  
"Hey K like this look better than earlier" Tyvel said  
"Thanks Tyvel" Kiara said blushing  
"Kiara come here please" Tommy said aggravated  
"Umm no thank you TomTom" Kiara said  
"That's why I wanted to hit you then kill you. Didn't I tell you not to call me that sis." Tommy said  
"I won't stop though TomTom" Kiara said playfully and Tommy then sighed  
The trio then walked up to the the items Kiara grabbed the bracelet, Tommy grabbed the necklace, and Tyvel grabbed the ring. After they grabbed the items three orbs of light flew into the items. Tommy notice each item then gained a tarantula outline in the jewels of the item.  
"Guess that's what happens for those who defeat the tarantulas and get the items hmmm cool." Tommy said  
Tyvel and Kiara agreed and all three walked back to town.  
(Timeskip)  
"See you guys tomorrow at school" Tyvel said to the resident siblings  
"Yeah see ya there Ty" Tommy said  
"Yeah Tyvel see ya" Kiara said  
The trio then all disappeared.  
(Tyvel's room)  
"Gods that was seriously some well put in gaming hours" Tyvel said getting into his bed taking off his glasses and going to sleep.  
(Dream)  
Tyvel woke up back up on a glass platform. This one portrayed Kiara wearing her normal outfit which was the outfit she changed into in the tornado. He then notice the circle showing Tommy and the other showing his mom which she looked like a older female version of him except without the highlights and red instead of black and darker colored skin.  
"Kiara really does looks better in that outfit than the other one." Tyvel said  
**"Welcome back here"** Our favorite disembodied voice said  
"Hey disembodied voice glad to be back and I noticed that the sword, shield, and staff appeared what's with that"  
**"The heck should I know"**  
"Huh whatever anyway what do I gotta do this dream"  
**"Nothing really your just here to gain something than you can leave"**  
"Cool. So what is it"  
Then a black claok appeared on him he looked up with a questioning look.  
**"It's a special claok you'll find out what it does"**  
"Ok; so how's disembodied life in this void"  
**"Good good can't complain to much how's things with you?"**  
"Good me and my friend fought giant tarantulas and gained items then orbs of light came from the tarantulas bodies and went into the items."  
**"Cool, that's very cool so what do they do"**  
"We have no idea"  
**"We'll that's interesting looks like its time for you to go."**  
"Huh I guess we'll see you later"  
Tyvel fell back asleep not to wake up till next morning.


	3. Chapter 2: The Awakening part 2

Me: Welcome back I see that people enjoy this story

Tyvel: Or they love me

Me: It's the story

Tyvel: Me

Me: Story

Tyvel: Me

Me: Story

Tyvel: Me

?: Lets just say it's both

Me & Tyvel: Who's There

?: Tommy

Me: why are you here it's bad enough Tyvel is here

Tyvel: Hey what did I do

Me: just do the disclaimer 'summons a dark corridor and walks through followed by Tyvel'

Tommy: jh does not own kingdom hearts or anything he may use in this story. 'walks through corridor and it closes'

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

**"Other Being Talking"**

**'Other Being Thinking'**

_**Yelling/Ranting**_

_Technique/Attack_

Chapter 2: Awakening part 2

The sun shone in through the blinds of the room onto Tyvel's sleeping face. But surprisingly he did not wake up.

"Tyvel wake up its time for school" called a melodious voice from downstairs.

But Tyvel did not wake up. "Tyvel wake the hell up" called the voice again. Still he did not wake up. The same voice called to wake him up several more times but he did not wake up.

Then you could hear the sound of footsteps on the steps coming up the stairs. The door slammed the door open and a woman with dark Brown skin, red short hair, and red glasses with a dark tint to it. The woman is 5"9' with D-cups and a big ass. She was wearing a white apron and blue jeans and a blue top and bunny slippers. she looked to be his teen sister but was actually 31 years old. The women stomped over to Tyvel's sleeping form and toss him off the bed.

_**"What the actual bloody hell"**_ Tyvel yelled

"Don't yell or swear at your mother young man" the woman now identified as his mom said.

"Sorry Kima" Tyvel said

"Call me mom young man you know better I raised you right" Kima said

"Right sorry mom" Tyvel said

"Good now come down to eat breakfast then get ready for school." Kima said going down the stairs followed by Tyvel.

(Timeskip)

After a breakfast of bacon, pancakes, eggs, and grits Tyve is seen coming out the shower looking in his closet and picked out a pair of navy blue cargo pants, white v-neck and short sleeve button up blue shirt under a navy blue sleeveless vest. He put on black and blue nikes and black ankle socks. He put on his glasses, a black cap and his book bag and ran out the door saying bye to his mom. His mom ran to the door and yelled "Don't forget your sister is coming back from boarding school today so don't be late coming home and no going to realm."

"Right got it" Tyvel yelled back after getting up from falling on the ground.

(Timeskip)

We find Tyvel arriving at school just before it started. As he is walking to the school entrance a voice calls him.

"Hey Tyvel what's up" called out a familiar male voice

Tyvel turns around to see Tommy and Kiara coming up to him

"Hey Kiara and TomTom" Tyvel said

"Fuck you Tyvel" Tyvel said

"I don't swing that way; by the I had no idea you batted for the other team" Tyvel teased

"Asshole" Tommy said

"Anyway tyvel notice anything different about me" Kiara said. Tyvel looked over her she was wearing a navy blue skirt with a white button up shirt with two buttons undone showing a generous amount of cleavage and a yellow tie with blue polka dots. The shirt looked somewhat tight around her high C near D cup breast. The outfit also seemed to go well with her curves and nice round and firm ass. She also had her red hair in a high ponytail. She had on lue open toed shoes.

"Did your bust get bigger?" Tyvel asked

"Why yes it did thank you for noticing does it make me more attractive" Kiara said not caring that Tyvel actually looked at her chest as only him and tommy were the only two that could look at them. Tommy because he was her flesh and blood and it was necessary at times and Tyvel because she liked him and he was her and Tommy's childhood and bestest friend in the whole world.

"Anyway you guys want to come over to my house today because I'm not allowed on realm today?" Tyvel asked as they walked into school and through the hall'

"Why are not allowed on realm oh right your sister comes home today right?" Kiara asked as Tyvel nodded gravely "Then we'll come over as moral support"

"Wait what who says I can come over I may be busy" Tommy asked. He was wearing navy blue pants and a white button up shirt and blue and white shoes.

"Are you?" Both tyvel and Kiara asked

"No but I could have been" Tommy said

"Whatever Lets go to class" Tyvel said as they walked to class

(Timeskip)

It's lunchtime and we find our three heroes eating at a table when tweedle dee and tweedle dum walked up to them and glared at them.

"What do you two want" Tyvel asked

"A fight in realm today" Vulcan demanded

"Can't his sister coming home no realm" Tommy said simply

"Really so the babe is coming back great can't wait to tap that as soon as I can." Vulcan said high fiving Thomas. If you were to look at Tyvel you see him clenching his fist and looking annoyed. "What's wrong getting pissed about the fact your sister can't get enough of me"

"No I'm pissed you think that my sister would want you she does has some taste." Tyvel said

"Right sure she is my bitch and watch I'll come over and she will be all over me" Vulcan said

**"Grrrrrrrrr"** Tyvel Growled

"Tyvel leave it let's go lunch is about to end" Kiara said

"Fine" Tyvel said as they walked away from the two bulkheads.

(Timeskip)

School ended and the three are at Tyvel's house sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for his sister to come in. Then there was a knock at the door and they opened it up to see a black haired bombshell. She had long black hair to her perfectly round ass she has white skin and green eyes and C-cup breast and had curves in all the right places she is also 5"6'. She is wearing a white wife beater and black jeans and black reeboks. This is Jane Weiyclen Tyvel's little step sister.

"Hey doofus-nii" She said to Tyvel

"Really Jane Doofus-nii couldn't be more original" Tyvel said annoyed

Jane blushed and said "Shut up I haven't seen you in forever and that is what you say" Jane said to her brother

"You're the one that started it" Tyvel exclaimed before both enveloped each other in a huge crying.

"I missed you so much nii-chan" janl said

"I missed you too imouto" Tyvel said

They walked to the living room and then there was another knock on the door. "I got it" Kima said. She opened the door find Vulcan and Thomas standing there.

"Hello Miss Weiyclen is Jane here" Vulcan asked

Kima looked back to see the four teens shaking their heads no. "No she is not sorry Vulcan" she said to him.

"Well can I come in to wait with the others" Vulcan asked. Kima looked back again to see the same response.

"Sorry but no you can't" Kima said

"Why?" Vulcan asked with a scowl

"Sorry but I feel it would be better to see her brother and his friends first before anyone else" Kima answered

"Fine so I must ask Miss Weiyclen are you free any day to go out?" Vulcan asked

"I'm sorry but no" Kima said irritated

"Well bye. Lets go Thomas" Vulcan said as he and Thomas left.

Kima locked the door and walked back to the living room.

"you were right Tyvel sorry I doubted you" Jane said sad

"It's fine you didn't know" Tyvel said

"Wait what was Tyvel right about?" Kima asked

"Well you see when you went to answer the door this happened" Tommy said

_Flashback_

_"So who do you think it is" Jane asked_

_"Its probably that douche Vulcan" Tyvel said_

_"Vulcan is not a douche" Jane said_

_"There are more vulgar words that Ty could use that is putting it lightly" Tommy said_

_"Alright why are you disrespecting him?" Jane asked_

_"Just listen and find out why" Kiara said so they listened in and with each word Jane got more pissed and sad._

_Flashback: Kai_

" Ohhhh Ok" Kima said

Just then they heard a beeping noise. "What is that" Kiara questioned.

"Sounds like it's coming from the computer" Jane said.

They walked up to the computer to see a message from Realm address to both Tyvel and Kima. The message said there is a problem in Realm and all players are needed

"Lets go" Tyvel said

"Right" Kiara, Tommy, Jane, and Kima said

(Timeskip)

In realm five pieces of human data appeared and we find our five heroes from earlier. Realm was infested with multitude of little black midgets.

"Great I thought I wouldn't have to deal with you but there you are ready to get your ass kick huh fine" Tyvel said

"Tyvel what are these" Kima asked

"I have no idea so I call them black midgets" Tyvel said

"Well whatever they are lets kill them" Jane said

They all started to fight the midgets. 'I wish I had A and Skully to help me' Tyvel thought. Then more black beings showed up but they instead looked like a tarantula. They were much harder to beat.

"How do we defeat them" Tommy said

"Well I have an idea but I have no idea if it will work" Tyvel said

"What is it Ty it may just help us" Tommy said

Tyvel then told them about his dream. They stared at him but then thought about it and didn't say anything.

"Well?" Tyvel ask

"Try to see if you can feel their presence" Tommy said

Tyvel sat down and try to feel for their presence. He heard a KIKIKIKIKI and a refine saying shut up.

'A, Skully you there'

**"Hey took you long enough to call us. KIKIKIKIKI"**

**"We can not blame the young master for this he did not know the dream was real"**

'Yeah I need your help quick'

Tyvel stood up and summoned both of them. Then started to destroy all the beings.

"Hey ask the keys what are these" Kiara said

"These my dear Kiara are heartless specifically Shadows and Tarantulas" Amaterasu said

"Ohh ok" Kiara said

"You can talk to others ho- you know what I don't want to know" Tyvel said "This is taking forever I know_ Amaterasu, Skull Noise_" Tyvel called out causing black flames and chattering skulls to clear out most of the heartless then a doorway appeared. The doorway had a gray border. Wrapped around the border was brown vines and leaves all around.

**"Walk through the doorway now Tyvel. KIKIKIKIKI"**

"Okay" Tyvel said

"Kiara, Tommy, Jane go with him" Kima said while tearing through the heartless.

"Wait mom but shouldn't they stay to help you" Tyvel said worried

"Does it look like I need it?" Kima ask while destroying heartless left and right.

"No" Tyvel said

"Then they can go" Kima said

So the four teens ran into the doorway then it the doorway there was a series of hallways and stairs.

"Where are we" Tyvel asked

"**In a corridor of twilight. KIKIKIKI**"

"Right so" Tyvel said

"**huh just keep walking.**" The teens walked until they found a door they shrugged and opened it and walked through.


	4. Chapter 3: The first blonde and training

Me: Well now we left realm and are on to another world

Tommy: where's Ty at

Me: we fused back together

Tommy: he agreed to fuse back together and only be one person wow

Me: yeah he totally agreed to it and was not tricked by me into doing it

Tommy: really I guess I should expect that

"Warning security breach, warning security breach"

Tommy: the hell

Me: ok Kiara maybe here or the person I hired is let's see which 'I press a button turning off the warning'

Then a man comes in

Man: hi I'm here for the disclaimer job

Me: yes welcome now here are your lines and a list of your associates please call in when you will not be able to come in ahead of time unless it was unexpected and here are your vacation days.

Disclaimer: thank you for the job by the by I saw this red haired girl outside she said she knows you and came in with me

Me: fuck Kiara come out of hiding I know you'r there

Kiara: 'jumps down and straddles me'

Me: get off

Kiara: sure 'she gets off then drags me off to another room where you slowly start to here screaming and moaning'

Disclaimer: will it be like this normally

Tommy: yup maybe better if you get lucky and come in on the right days

Disclaimer: right so should I start the story

Tommy: say the magical words that will make us disappear

Disclaimer: jh does not own kingdom hearts or anything he may use in this story thank you.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

**"Other Being Talking"**

'**Other Being Thinking'**

**_Yelling/Ranting_**

_Technique/Attack_

Chapter 3: The first blonde and training

'uhh my head it feels like I got a hangover' thought our protagonist as he and his friends woke up with a groan.

**"And how would you know what a hangover feels like exactly young master" **Said our favorite main keyblade to the protagonist.

'I just do okay don't judge me and call me Tyvel'

**"Sorry young ma...Tyvel-sama I did not mean to offend you"**

'It's fine ohh everybody is waking up gotta go' with that Tyvel looked around his surroundings to see they were in a huge crater with smoke coming out of it. He look past the smoke at the top of the crater to see two silhouettes one shorter than the other.

"Where the hell are we?" said the the only other male of the group "Yo Ty you know considering the fact you're the one with the freaky keys for blades."

"No I don't know"

"you're useless out of a fight"

"Hey who needed whose notes for the algebra regents"

"I hate you"

"would you two shut up you're making a terrible first impression in front of the only people in the general area that could help us." said the resident females of the group of four.

"sorry" said the boys

(Meanwhile at the hall of justice...I mean at the top of the crater)

"Penelope look see I told you there was a bunch of teens around my age in a crater." Said the shorter of the two.

"I guess you were telling the truth Alice sorry I doubted you but you have to admit it sounded far fetched and it was you who was telling me this" said the taller one now identified as Penelope.

"Well sorry for being unbelievable" said the now identified Alice.

"Lets just help them out as soon as possible" Said Penelope

(A few minutes later)

"hank you for helping us out of that crater and putting us up until we can leave this place" Said Kiara to Penelope and Alice.

"No problem it's always good to help someone in need" Said Penelope

"We will try to work hard to earn our keep right guys" Said Kiara to Tyvel Tommy and Jane.

"Yeah, Yeah" They said in unison causing Kiaras eyebrow to twitch.

(1 week later)

"Hey have you guys seen Alice Penelope tasked me with watching her again today while she took care of some business" Tyvel asked then said to his three closest friends almost family about the little blonde bundle of energy he had grown attached to over the course of the week.

"Yeah I think she said that she was going to get something off the roof" Tommy said while taking weeds out the garden. Then there was a loud scream for help that caught the attention of everyone in the surrounding area.

(A few minutes earlier)

Alice had gone up to the roof to think about the past week and the four teens she had come to know as friends and/or family. First was Jane she was the same age as her; Jane has what you would call a infatuation with her older brother but thats is to be expected as from what they told her neither Jane nor her older brother Tyvel had a chance to spend much time together for a while. Speaking of siblings there was Kiara and Tommy those two seemed to get along like cats and dogs most times other they were friendly and kind to each other. Even though they're the same age she often sees Kiara taking on the role of a older sister to Tommy or anyone of the other three really and Jane seemed to look up to her exactly as such a thing. Tommy he is what you would call a arrogant know it all but was still nice and gave out compliments to others sometimes but even then he still adds the arrogance. Finally there was the biggest reason she was up here Tyvel over the week since they first meet she felt a sort of attraction towards him and she guessed Penelope noticed it too considering how she would often put her in his care since the beginning of this week and in all honesty she couldn't have been happier. Though Tyvel was somewhat of a complication to her because of the rapid change of personality he could have such examples being going from perverted to serious or happy to mean. It annoyed her at times and another thing is even though he never denied being a pervert he never admitted it either and he would often catch him staring at her ass and when she turned around to look he was doing something else to act as if he wasn't. She would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the attention though as well as the fact that sometimes she may have encouraged it.

**_Author style: Flashback no justu_**

_(First day of Alice duty)_

_"So your name is Alice huh well don't take this the wrong way Al Al but I think I saw you in my dreams once but whatever." Said Tyvel picking flowers out of the ground for a nice bouquet._

_"My name is Alice and really that is kind of sweet and I guess that makes me your dream girl" Alice said sitting next to him on a lounge chair having a cup of tea._

_**Author: It is only Him me us we huh you know what I'll just say me; It is just me and her there so I will stop using said such and such.**_

_"Yeah I guess it does and I'll only call you Al Al Al Al before you ask the reason why is because I want to and you won't change that"_

_"FIne but Tyvel could you look up at me for a sec"_

_Tyvel turned his attention from the flowers and towards Alices direction only to get a glimpse at white with pink heart panties. He took a second for it to register in his mind that during the small amount of time it took him to look at her she adjusted her position so that he could see her undergarments. He then quickly turned his head with a blush as Alice laughed at him and what made it worse is that at points in time stuff get subconsciously burned into his head causing him to remember certain things that he has seen, heard or felt and that memory just so happened to take effect as he then had white with pink heart panties in burned into his head now just his luck._

_"Alice why the __**BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"**_

_"Well you see since I can't convince you to not call me Al Al I decided to go with blackmail so if you don't stop I will tell everyone a version of what happened here that makes you look like the bad guy"_

_"You are evil...I think that we will get along just fine …...Alice"_

**_Author style: Flashback no justu: Kai_**

Alice blushed thinking of what she did to him. After the event took place they then started to get more close to each other. Looking at the time Alice thought she should probably get back to Tyvel and the others before they worry. Shooting up quickly (Idiotic on her part) She lost her balance and fell over luckily she was able to grab on to something to stop her descent to death or a concussion whichever comes first.

**_"HEEELLLLPPPPPP"_** she screamed

(Present time)

Everyone was gather around to see that alice was holding on for dear life.  
"What should we do" "We have to help her" and "Please don't loose your gripping" Were some of the things said ironically the last thing was a jinx as Alice started to loose her gripping and fall.

**"Tyvel-sama summon me or Skull noise and ride up there to help her" **said Amaterasu

Tyvel did as he said summoning Skull Noise tossed him to the ground hopped on and rode up to catch Alice and brought her down safely.

"Don't ever do that again Alice you almost gave us all heart attacks" Tyvel scolded her.

"I won't Tyvel" Alice said

"Good" Tyvel said

**"Now that is done we need to begin training with using the me and A for a week then we leave. KIKIKI**" Skull Noise said

"Wait your gonna leave me?" Alice ask sad

"Guess so don't be sad though I'll tell you what during this week you can pull any prank on me you want before me and my friends go" Tyvel said

"Ok" Alice said cheerfully before skipping away

(1 week later)

During the week Amaterasu, Skull Noise, Jane, Tommy, and Kiara helped Tyvel with training in using Amaterasu and Skull Noise. Jane, Tommy, and Kiara also trained during the week to make sure they were In top condition to help Tyvel. Alice spent the week watching them train, off somewhere or learning how to cook turns out she had a natural talent for it but nothing compared to Tyvel's culinary skills but during that time did not pull a prank on Tyvel worrying him.

"Huh where is she?" Speaking of Tyvel we find our hero and his friends in the front yard getting ready to leave and waiting for Alice to come see them off with everyone else.

"Let's just go she is not coming" said Jane

"Alright let's go" Tyvel said

Then Tyvel raised his hand summoning up a corridor of twilight and everyone started to walk through then they heard something.

**_"Bonsai" _**Alice jumped down from a branch onto Tyvel's back making him fall to the ground.

**_"The hell" _**Tyvel looked to see Alice on top of him "Alice get off me"

"No" Alice said

"Why?" Tyvel ask

"Because I'm going with you guys" Alice answered

"Ok I'm going to clean out my ears because I don't think I heard you correctly did you just said you're going with me and the others" Tyvel said then asked

"Yup" Alice replied

"What are you smokin" Tyvel said

"Nothing" Alice said

"Let her go with you I think this is suppose to be her prank towards you" Penelope said

"Wait your just going to go along with this" Tyvel asked

"I don't like it but she's to stubborn to listen" Penelope responded

"I guess your right come on" Tyvel said as he got up with Alice and walked through the corridor which closed right after.

(End)

Me: 'walks back into the room'

Tommy: welcome back from the land of rape

Me: shut upTomTom

Tommy: 'eye twitches before saying' DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT. Anyway you took your sweettime updating didn't ya

Me: I've been busy

Tommy: with what you have no life

Me: yes I do I have the life of no life there's a difference

Tommy: no there's not

Me: yes there is

Tommy: no

Me: yes

Tommy: no

Me: yes

Tommy: no

Me: yes

Tommy: whatever just tell them the news

Me: right so I'll be posting new stories soon just got to get the first chapter to flow together I will also be putting up a poll for which story to start first I may go two chapters before going to another.

Disclaimer: Anyway R&R. I'll see ya guys next chapter

Tommy: see ya

Kiara: 'walks in' see ya

Me: see ya later


End file.
